1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing an α-halogenoacetophenon compound and an α-bromoacetophenon compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a polymerization initiator of a polymerizable compound having an ethylenically unsaturated bond, an α-hydroxyacetophenone-based photopolymerization initiator has been known. The α-hydroxyacetophenone-based photopolymerization initiator is generally obtained by acylating a phenyl compound using carboxylic halide such as isobutyric acid chloride, in the presence of a Lewis acid, brominating a carbon atom of the acyl group, and substituting bromine atom to a hydroxyl group (for example, JP1994-228218A (JP-H06-228218A)).
In addition, JP2012-51927A discloses acylating diphenyl ether using α-bromoisobutyryl bromide. According to this method, it is possible to omit a bromination after acylation as disclosed in JP1994-228218A (JP-H06-228218A).